Magneto Got Run Over By A Reindeer
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Pyro and Gambit sing a Christmas song about Magneto.


Magneto Got run over By A Reindeer

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer I don't own anything!

Author's Note: this is another song that I don't own. I got this idea over Christmas and just had to write it down."

**Ding dong, ding dong. ** The front bell of the Brotherhood boarding house rang.

"Yo, someone's at the door," said Toad.

"Well, go get it," said Lance, continuing to strum his guitar.

"Why do I have to get it? Why can't you get it?" asked Toad, not moving.

"Because I said so," snapped Lance. The house started to shake a bit.

**Ding dong, ding dong.**

"Will someone get the door?" yelled Pietro from upstairs.

"Fine, I'll get it," grumbled Toad hopping to the door. He opened it and blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe Mags kicked us out of de base?" asked Gambit.

"Who is it Toad?" asked Pietro from the top of the stairs.

"It's Gambit and Pyro," said Toad over his shoulder.

Lance stopped strumming his guitar, Fred walked out of the kitchen, and Wanda joined Pietro at the top of the stairs.

"What do they want?" asked Pietro.

"They said Magneto kicked them out of their base," answered Toad.

"Why would he do that?" asked Lance, now standing in the living room doorway.

"We'll tell you if you let us in," said Pyro, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well Toad, let them in, I want to hear this," said Wanda.

"Anything for you, Cuddly Bumps," said Toad.

Wanda promptly hexed him into the wall. "Don't call me Cuddly Bumps!"

Pyro and Gambit walked into the living room.

"Well what'd you do to get my father mad at you?" asked Pietro zipping down the steps and sitting on the couch next to Tabby.

"Well he didn't actually kick us out," said Gambit.

"We kind of ran out in fear for our lives," said Pyro.

"This should be good," said Wanda sitting next to Pietro.

"Well you see it happened like dis," said Gambit.

**(Flash Back)**

Gambit and Pyro were standing in the middle of the Acolytes living room. Colossus was sitting on the couch reading _Animal Farm._

"Hey Piotr, you want to join us?" asked a grinning Pyro.

"No! Do you two remember what happened the last time we sang a Christmas song?" **_(AN; read Sabertooth Got Run Over By A Beer Truck.)_**

"We made the mistake of singing dat outside Sab's room. Mags t'isn't here," pointed out Gambit.

"I still don't want to join you or ST. John," said Colossus flatly.

"Oh Remy, let Piotr be a scrooge," said Pyro.

Gambit shrugged and pushed play on the bomb box next to his feet. The tune Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer started to play.

Gambit and Pyro began to sing, "Magneto got run over by a reindeer,

Right outside his base on Christmas Eve,

Some folks say there's no such thing as Santa,

But now even us Acolytes believe.

Magneto thought no one would ever find him,

But even the X-Men know,

Santa knows who's been real naughty,

In the big mettle base on Mount Araros.

Mystique found him Christmas Morning,

Face down on the front stoop,

There were hoof marks on his helmet,

And a broken reindeer antler up his...coff coff.

Magneto got run over by a reindeer,

Standing near his base door Christmas Eve,

You can say there's no such thing as karma,

But if you saw those hoof marks you'd believe.

Magneto got run over by a reindeer,

Now he's not around on Christmas Day,

He was hoping he'd be meeting Mystique,

The only thing he met was Santa's slaaaaaaay."

"Um comrades," said Colossus.

"Gambit and Pyro looked at each other in horror.

"Mags t'is right behind us t'isn't he?" asked Gambit.

"And he heard the whole song," added Pyro.

"Yes I did," said a very angry Magneto.

"Well den there t'is only one ting dat we can do," said Gambit.

"Throw yourselves at my feet and beg for mercy?" asked Magneto.

"Non, we run like hell," said Gambit as he and Pyro ran out of the room.

**(End Flash Back.)**

The brotherhood was all howling with laughter.

"I can't believe you two sang that and didn't realize that father was behind you," crowed Pietro.

Toad was rolling around on the floor holding his sides. Lance was whiping tears from his eyes Wanda and Tabby were leaning against each other laughing and Blob was chuckling through his sandwitch.

**Ding dong, ding dong. ** The front door bell rang.

Pyro and Gambit both turned white and dove for the closet. "We were never hear!" squeaked Pyro.

Pietro sped to the door and opened it. "Hello father, what brings you here?"

"Are Pyro and Gambit here?" asked Magneto.

"No, haven't seen them," said Pietro.

"Well if they come by tell them to come back to the base, I'm not angry," said Magneto.

"Why would you be angry at them?" asked Pietro innocently.

"Never mind," growled Magneto, as several mettle objects bent out of shape. He turned and floated off into the sky.

Pietro shut the door. "You two can come out of the closet, he's gone."

"Not mad? YEAH RIGHT!" snorted Pyro, as he and Gambit emerged of the closet.

"You two can crash here for a few days until buckethead cools down," said Lance.

"T'anks, we o you," said Gambit. However, he didn't see Pietro's evil smile.


End file.
